


Travel Buddies, Fuck Buddies

by SolamenteCelia



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for the co-owner of this account using their OCs. Expect not to recognize any names or characters here.





	Travel Buddies, Fuck Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miguelito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miguelito).



Tai drew her forearm across her forehead to wipe away the sweat. Before her stood the carcass of an enormous white dragon, easily 20 feet long with a wingspan of 50.

 

Following a grunt, Vyirus’s head became visible to Tai from her slightly elevated vantage point atop an old metal car frame. Thick, red blood splattered across the lizard’s lower half, and from this she could discern that her partner had just finally removed his claws from the beast’s hide, that aforementioned grunt being the byproduct of his last yank out of the dragon’s scales. Once he’d regained his balance after that last great tug, his eyes met Tai’s, and he waved at her as if she were an old acquaintance whom he’d just spotted across the mall food court. She rolled her eyes a bit at this silly gesture, but still entertained him with a slight wave back.

 

Once his antics were concluded, the view of him from Tai’s perspective disappeared as he approached the dragon to climb over it. “Uh oh,” his voicing of concern carried across the weak, dusty desert wind.

 

“Uh oh?” Tai echoed as she hopped down from the burnt car and closer to the dragon. Vyirus quickly scrambled over the defeated dragon to rendezvous with Tai, leaving light lacerations in the monster’s scales as he used his sharp claws to climb over.

 

“Uh oh,” he repeated. He held out his right hand. “I lost one of my claws into that thing.” Tai looked at his hand, and indeed at the end of his right ring finger where there ought to be a dagger-like claw there was nothing but fingertip lightly oozing blood.

 

“Uh oh,” she said as if in agreement. “We should probably get that bandaged.”

 

Vyirus nodded as he started to rub the now stumpy-looking finger. “It itches like a bitches.”

 

Tai swatted at the hand of his that still sported five claws. “Don’t scratch it! Let’s get you cleaned up.” She found the bag she’d tossed to the side when the dragon attacked and started looking through it. While she was distracted by other things, Vyirus quietly scratched at his wound.

 

“Here,” she said returning with a bottle of whiskey. “Hand, out.”

 

“That’ll sting, though—“

 

“Hand.” Tai spoke firmly and more loudly. Vyirus conceded and held out the damaged claw. She yanked the cork off with her teeth and began generously dousing the tip of his finger where her partner’s claw had just been with the brown spirit.

 

“Ow ow ow ow!” Vyirus complained as the alcohol’s disinfectant properties took effect. He awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he danced around a bit in pain.

 

“That means it’s working,” Tai said flatly.

 

“It means it fucking hurts!” the lizard whined.

 

“It means you’re a pussy,” she retorted cockily. Vyirus didn’t have much of a come back to that. Tai replaced the bottle’s cork and crouched down to set the whiskey back in the bag. After digging through the backpack for another moment, she stood to her feet again with a roll of bandages in hand — only to discover the reptilian licking at his hand. “Quit that!” she shouted.

 

“I wasn’t gonna lick the actual wound!” he tried to defend his actions before the Latina snatched his hand and began bandaging it. Once she had it wrapped enough to contain the bleeding but hopefully not restrict movement, she bent down one last time to trade the gauze in her hand for a roll of duct tape, off of which she tore a piece and used it to secure the bandage.

 

“There,” she said. “Now don’t fuck with it.” Vyirus nodded as she reached down and grabbed her backpack. The two resumed their walking down the desert road.

 

For whatever reason, vegetation seemed to be present only along the side of the road, while it seemed to drop off and become far more sparse just 5 yards or so beyond the road’s edge. This appeared to be the case for every desert road they’d walked so far. As they continued on, Vyirus found himself wondering why it was that way. Could it be that cars and other visitors of this road in the pre-apocalypse times brought attached to them pollen or seeds that would detach and fall into the desert sand immediately surrounding the road? Or perhaps, at only certain times of day, the slightly raised road cast a shadow that somehow helped foster plant growth. Or maybe the road insulated the dirt underneath from the sun? And that prevented its moisture from evaporating, and that moisture is now what’s letting the plants grow? Yeah, that’s probably it, he thought to himself.

 

“Vyirus? What’re you thinking about?”

 

“Fuckin’ plants.”

 

“Cool.”

 

The two kept walking in silence for some time, the only noise their footsteps, especially Vyirus’s claws tapping on the road. After a good while had passed, Vyirus turned to his partner and asked, “Where’s the next stop?”

 

“It’s a motel outside Las Cruces. Should only be another mile or two from here.” Vyirus was satisfied with this response. He was more than ready to stop walking for the day. He could almost feel his fine scales cracking from the scorching sun and the arid desert atmosphere.

 

Sure enough, after 30 minutes or so, a low building with pale walls and a red roof came into view. “That it?” Vyirus asked.

 

“That’s it,” Tai replied, nodding.

 

“And it’s operational?”

 

“If my most recent information is correct, yes. From what I’ve heard, the town around here is still functioning to a relatively high standard of living, so we should be able to book a room.”

 

“We got enough money for it?” Vyirus asked, a little concerned.

 

“Oh, definitely,” Tai reassured. “We’d have enough to stay at any motel you care to name. Also, I’m betting the dollar’s value has deflated even more here than the rest of the country due to how isolated this town is, so we’ll have no trouble.”

 

The two continued on at their current pace and made it to the establishment in around five minutes. They approached the motel’s front desk at the head of the long, narrow complex of rooms. “You wait out here,” Tai instructed as she head inside.

 

Vyirus wasn’t thrilled with the fact that he always seemed to stay back during interactions like this. However, he knew that this was the safest, most pragmatic way for the pair to conduct themselves. The general sentiment towards Novis among humans was distrust, and he knew in these more isolated communities it can range all the way to outright hatred. Standing back while Tai took care of affairs for them was the best way to do things, and as much as he hated it, that was the reality. Atleast there was some comfort in knowing that Tai wasn’t happy about the situation he was in either.

 

Tai lamented the fact that inside the building was almost even hotter than it was outside. She noticed a fan off in the corner of the room spinning at the most sluggish pace she’d ever seen. She approached the counter, behind which an older woman sat reading a magazine. “Hey,” Tai began. “Room for two, please?”

 

“Twenty dollars.”

 

Tai paused, then continued. “Oh, I’m sorry I asked you for a room for two people, not two rooms for—“

 

“Twenty dollars,” the woman repeated

herself.

 

“But... but your sign out front says 10 dollars per room per night!”

 

“Right,” the lady agreed, “for most guests. For a room with your lizard friend out there it’ll cost ya twenty.”

 

“They’re called Novis...” Tai muttered under her breath. “Fine, whatever,” she groaned as she went through her bag and withdrew a second ten dollar bill. She slapped the both down on the counter.

 

The hag got up from her seat and walked over to a cabinet, withdrew a bronze key, and placed in her guest’s hand. “Room 107. Have a nice stay,” she said in a tone that told Tai that she didn’t actually care how her stay was. Tai left that room in a significantly more pissed-off mood than she’d entered with.

 

“C’mon,” she said as she walked past Vyirus, who’d been sitting on the steps leading to the front door, without even slowing down. He quickly hopped to his feet just to keep up with her.

 

“You seem pissed off,” the Novi said as he trailed behind her.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Vyirus figured it’d be wise not to pry any further. He simply followed Tai for the short remained of the walk until they arrived at their room. She angrily tried to jam the key into its hole, which only made the whole thing last longer as her rage unsteadied her hand. Soon, however, she had the mechanism unlocked and the two stepped inside.

 

Once inside, Tai immediately threw her bag on one of the two beds and then stormed into the bathroom and slamming the door.

 

As he sat down on the edge of the bed Tai hadn’t thrown her bag onto, Vyirus wondered what got her all riled up. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of urine trickling into the toilet bowl.

 

Tai flushed and rejoined her lizard companion in the main room, making her way straight to the bed with her stuff on it and sitting on it, back against the headboard, her arms crossed.

 

“What’s got you all pissed?” Vyirus asked.

 

“The fuckin’ bitch behind the counter charged us more because you’re a Novi.”

 

“Wow,” Vyirus said, the slightest bit of shock in his voice. “What a cunt.”

 

“I know right?” The pair sat in silence for a moment. “Anyway,” Tai said, shaking her head, “we should probably change your bandages.”

 

“Good idea.” As Vyirus lifted his arm up for her to take a look at his hand, he was taken aback. “CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK,” he cried.

 

Tai jumped a bit at his outburst but maintained her cool composure. “What?”

 

He turned his arm around and showed what merited this sort of response: a black mark about the size of a spoon’s head. It was black as if it’d been burned or frostbitten.

 

“Shit, wow,” Tai said with more amusement in her voice than fear. “What’d you do there?”

 

“I don’t know!” he shouted. “It looks like an acid burn... Ow! Feels like one too,” he said as he poked the wound with the a finger from his other hand.

 

“Well don’t fuckin’ touch it, moron,” she said as she stood up and leaned over him to get a better look. “How’d that happen?”

 

“That dragon back there wasn’t an acid dragon, was it?!” he asked, frantic.

 

Tai shook her head. “Didn’t look like one. Didn’t look like any sort I know of. But I suppose... Hmm...” She was apparently torn away from the conversation by her own thoughts.

 

“What? What was it?!”

 

“I suppose this could be some breed of dragon new to us, one that spits a concoction of slow-acting acid as well as numbing agent, dealing damage to you over time while you don’t notice it.”

 

“What the fuck! That’s bullshit!!” Vyirus shrieked.

 

“A little bit, yeah. You should probably go rinse that off.” With that, Vyirus ran off to the sink and immediately placed his arm under the running water. Tai still appeared not the slightest bit worried at the acid apparently eating away at her partner’s flesh.

 

She walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder at the acid burn. “Hm,” she said as she thought some more about how to treat it. “Better put some aloe vera on that once it’s dry. I’ll get it.” She turned around to walk back to her bag.

 

“Tai!” Vyirus shouted, pointing at the reflection of Tai’s back in the mirror. On the back of her thigh was another burn, a smidge larger than Vyirus’s.

 

Tai looked over her shoulder to examine her thigh. “Oh,” she said calmly. “Shit.” She resumed walking the rest of the way to her bag and pulled a small bottle of lotion out of it.

 

“You’re not the slightest bit freaked out by that?” Vyirus inquired, still semi-hysterical, as Tai made her way back to the sink.

 

“I mean,” she began as she set the bottle cap-down on the counter then leaned her butt against the edge, before wincing and resting her weight on the cheek opposite her burn, “I’m definitely gonna have to deal with that, but I don’t see what good freaking out would do.” She leaned back to get a look at what was going on in the sink. “That’s enough washing. Dry it off.”

 

He did as Tai said. “I have no idea how you can keep so calm about a fuckin’ acid burn,” Vyirus said as he grabbed the coarse white towel off its ring-shaped rack.

 

She shrugged. “If I’m burned, I’m burned. Freaking out won’t change that.” She picked up the bottle of aloe. “Lemme see that arm now.”

 

Vyirus obliged. “Well, yeah you’re right. But you really have that much control over your emotions?”

 

“Yup,” Tai said flatly as she began applying the specialized lotion to her friend.

 

“Ow! Why are you rubbing it in so hard?”

 

“You want it applied thoroughly or painlessly?” Her accent peeked through in some of those longer words.

 

“Painlessly!” he whimpered.

 

“Well, too bad. We’re doing it thoroughly.”

 

Vyirus groaned as Tai continued to rub the goo into his blackened scales. She continued to do this for the next minute or so, apparently serious about being thorough.

 

“Right, you’re all done,” she said after a while.

 

Vyirus had lost himself in thoughts about how the motions she had been performing looked as if she were jerking off his arm. “Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks Tai.”

 

“Now you do me.”

 

Vyirus had a hard time differentiating between his daydreaming and what Tai’d just said. “E-excuse me?” he sputtered.

 

“Now rub the aloe vera into my leg,” she said as she raised the affected leg and awkwardly tried to position it under the sink’s faucet. When she found her thigh was definitely too thick for this to work, she simply set her thigh close enough to the faucet and splashed water onto it. “Just wait for me to rinse it off real quick.”

 

Vyirus calmed down almost immediately and tried to act like he’d never even been flustered. “Yeah, of course,” he said. “No problem...”

 

She spent the next moment rubbing the burnt flesh, trying to wash away any acid that may remain on her skin and use the cold water to soothe the burning sensation she was now conscious of. She noted that it seemed to only become painful after placing her calf under the stream of water. Tai reasoned that the dragon’s numbing agent was dissolved along with the creature’s acid, and now that all of that concoction was getting washed away, she was left to suffer the unfiltered pain of her burn.

 

“Fuck...” she muttered as she squeezed her eyes shut but continued to rub her wet hand along the burnt thigh.

 

“You ok, Tai?” Vyirus asked upon seeing his partner’s discomfort, the same tone of genuine concern he had in his voice earlier when Tai was mad.

 

“I’m fuckin’ fantastic,” she groaned through gritted teeth.

 

Vyirus got a bit closer to the sink basin and took a closer look at her injuries. “Shit...”

 

“Huh?” Tai looked over her shoulder to see what’d concerned her friend. She noticed her acid burn looked considerably worse than Vyirus’s. This one was not only larger, but it was also deeper and had blisters along the border of black flesh. “Fucking shit.”

 

“Sh-should we seek out more experienced doctors?” Vyirus quickly asked.

 

“No,” Tai dismissed his idea. “We can handle this on our own.”

 

“But—“

 

“Vyirus,” she cut him off, “it just needs some aloe. It’ll be fine.”

 

He knew there was no point arguing with Tai when she’d made her mind up. Still, he felt it dangerous to let such a severe wound go unseen by a doctor. He debated pushing her further, but ultimately decided it’d be a waste of breath. Reluctantly he sat on the edge of his bed as he watched his friend wash off the back of her upper leg.

 

After another couple minutes of silence passed, Tai said, “I think that’s enough,” and shut the water off. Vyirus looked up at her. “Help me with the aloe?” she asked expectingly of him.

 

He nodded as he rose from the bed. Tai had already taken another towel and dried the burnt area before Vyirus could even pick up the bottle. He flicked the cap off with his thumb claw and squirted a glob of it into his scaly hand.

 

“Here, this should make it easier,” she said as she lied face-down on the tile floor. This position position allowed her burn to face upwards and give her partner easier access. As he soon noticed, this particular position also gave Vyirus a perfect view of her tight ass through her athletic shorts.

 

He quickly directed his eyes down to her burn and away from her butt before she could get suspicious. He splatted the small pile of lotion onto her burn, causing her to instantly cry out in pain.

 

“HMMNNNNNNGGH...” she groaned, gritting her teeth and locking her fingers behind her neck.

 

“You ok, Tai?” Vyirus queried before he could even distribute the gel beyond the site of first contact.

 

“Just keep rubbing it in...” she turned her head and spoke over her shoulder to him. Great strain was obviously present in her voice.

 

Vyirus did as she commanded and this elicited further grunts of agony from the Latina. He felt truly awful inflicting this pain upon his closest friend, but he also knew she’d be pissed if he tried to stop. Very quickly he had the entire blackened area covered in a layer of the aloe vera.

 

“Ok, stop,” she barked over her shoulder when she felt she was satisfactorily treated. “Let it sit for a minute before rubbing it in more.”

 

He knew better than to question Tai’s orders, and so he sat and leaned back against the wall opposite from Tai in this small alcove from the rest of the motel room. She emulated his position, sitting back against the wall, her knees bent in front of her, and resting her head just under the sink counter. This resulted in her thigh now facing down, but the aloe was thick enough to stay in place, even when challenged by the pull of gravity.

 

She sat in silent shame for some time, upset with herself for even expressing a modicum of anguish from the pain.

 

After perhaps a minute, Vyirus spoke up. “Tai, I really think we should see—“

 

“No.”

 

“Fine,” he relented again.

 

“C’mon, let’s rub this shit in better now,” she ordered as she lied down and assumed her previous position. “Go ahead.”

 

Slowly, Vyirus lowered his hands to Tai’s thigh and applied pressure. This naturally forced her to whimper slightly, but the pain this time was much more tolerable than the previous session just minutes ago.

 

“Not so bad this time?” Vyirus asked.

 

“M-mm,” Tai shook her head.

 

“Good,” Vyirus chuckled. He remained rubbing in the aloe vera for the next several minutes. What he didn’t foresee, however, was how tired he’d become over this time. A long, hot day of traveling and fighting dragons had left him exhausted, and he couldn’t help but fantasize about lying down, warm and cozy in the soft bed of his just feet away.

 

His blinks gradually become more drawn out. He found himself accidentally leaning more weight onto Tai’s thigh than he’d intend, only becoming aware of this when the sound of her wincing would snap him out of it. Given his tired state and where he was working in the lotion, it’s easy to imagine what happened soon.

 

“Vyirus!” Tai shouted as a foreign object slid its way just barely inside her asshole.

 

He opened his eyes wide and saw where the middle finger on his right hand had gone: well between Tai’s butt cheeks, only the thin layers of her athletic shorts and presumably panties as well keeping his claw from touching her skin.

 

“Shit!” he cried as he instantly retracted both his hands from her body, recoiling back so fiercely that he slammed the back of his head into the counter. “Fuck!” He clutched either side of his head in his hands and leaned back against the wall.

 

Tai slowly rose into an upright sitting position herself, careful to move her burnt leg as little as possible. “Why’d you stick your finger in–“

 

“It was an accident!” he interrupted her. “I’m so tired I must’ve dozed off for a second, and...”

 

She spoke up as he trailed off: “Oh. I see...” She looked down at the floor between her legs for a moment, too embarrassed by what she wanted to say to look Vyirus in the eye.

 

“Vyirus...” she said lowly. He looked up at her. “Would you be willing to put that finger in... other places?”

 

His eyes went wide. He never thought he’d hear Tai say something like this outside of his dreams. He froze up a bit, not knowing what to say — not even knowing for sure whether this was reality. Finally, he was able to compose a couple words: “Such as..?”

 

Embarrassed but not willing to let herself chicken out after coming this far, she slowly slid her shorts down her legs and let them fall to her ankles. This left her lower half covered up only by a small pair of lacey black panties.

 

Vyirus still couldn’t get himself to believe this was really happening. “You got an acid burn there too?” he asked shakily.

 

Tai laughed at his goofiness while she kicked her shorts off towards their beds. She shook her head. “No, silly.” She slowly rose to her feet and walked the short distance over to Vyirus’s bed, where she turned around and motioned for him with one finger to “come here”.

 

Vyirus instantly obliged and bolted up, and shortly was standing right before Tai’s only partially clothed body. He wasn’t sure what to do, though, and felt like it was his turn to make a move. Bending down slightly, he grabbed the lower rim of Tai’s shirt and pulled it over her head. She lifted her hands high to cooperate in his efforts.

 

He probably should have been able to predict this but for some reason had failed to: beneath her shirt Tai had been wearing a black lacey bra to match the panties. He couldn’t help but gasp as he took in the surprise sight of black lace just barely hiding a set of gorgeous breasts.

 

Vyirus could already feel himself pressing up against the fabric of the front of his shorts. This was fairly obvious to Tai as well, who knelt down and unbuttoned then slowly unzipped the trousers.

 

Now hardly constrained, Vyirus’s reptilian cock sprung up and was stopped short of full perpendicularity to his body by his boxers. With another quick tug, Tai lowered those as well, and the full length of his dick was free for both to see, a small glisten of pre-cum already on its tip.

 

She took a moment to behold the sight. She’d seen a few human phalluses in her life, but this was her first Novi. It was hard to describe a Novi penis. It would almost be fair to call it ‘layered’. Each of the several segments of it extended from a previous one, with each successive segment getting a bit smaller, concluding in a sharp tip. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch to say it looked like one of those cheap, plastic toy lightsabers, only the decrease in size of each consecutive segment was more dramatic, and the whole thing was more conical in shape. All of this was covered in green scales as well.

 

Tai didn’t want to waste any more time. Quickly rising from her kneeling position, she jumped onto the bed and removed her panties, revealing a hairless pussy. Vyirus didn’t stall in scrambling onto the bed and climbing right on top of Tai.

 

To her misfortune, Vyirus was a bit too eager. He immediately stuck his dick right inside her vag before it could even get lubed up by her juices. His entire scaly rod scraped her insides up as it slid all the way inside her. She was pretty sure it had drawn blood.

 

Not being one to show strong emotion, of course, Tai emitted only a soft whimper as he slid into her, and Vyirus took this as an expression of pleasure and a sign to continue. Once fully inside her, he drew his penis out so that only the tip remained, then shoved himself back in. Now that he was somewhat lubricated, there was less painful friction between the two sets of genitals this second time. The smoothness improved with each consecutive thrust.

 

It was quite clear that Vyirus was enjoying himself greatly. His forked tongue hung out of his mouth like some sort of animal, flopping around slightly with each of his motions. Once he overcame the initial thrill of getting to fuck his long-time partner, he wanted more. He looked down at Tai and noticed she still had her bra on.

 

Determined to change this, he tried pulling it off over her head, just as he had with her shirt. When he found it wasn’t quite that simple and that his knowledge of female underwear was lacking, he had to improvise. Too hasty to think about possible consequences, he drew one of his claws, made a few slashes here and there, and tossed the now-useless bits of cloth aside.

 

Tai winced as the upper part of one of her tits was slashed by one of Vyirus’s claws. It didn’t bleed, but the slice did sting a bit. In a weird way, though, she liked the pain. Her nipples hardened as they became exposed to the cool motel air.

 

Vyirus took in and relished the sight, knowing that it could be a long time — if not never — before he saw Tai’s tits again. He made it his mission to memorize every last detail; The (πr^2) of her right areola was noticeably lesser than that of her left; The space between nipple and outer rim of areola was populated by tiny bumps; Along with the slightly larger areola, her left nipple seemed to also be slightly off-center, facing a little bit more outwards, which Vyirus found adorable; The very shape of her breasts was something to behold as well. They were far larger than he would’ve guessed, which he attributed to the fact that she always dressed in tight-fitting clothing that would interfere minimally with combat. Vyirus concluded she had to be atleast D-cup. Her boobs were also exceedingly round, as if the very things had been modeled after raindrops.

 

His thrusting in and out of her continued. Tai remained stoic as ever, only an occasional light moan ever leaving her mouth. Still, Vyirus could tell she was enjoying herself. To his dismay, though, all good things must come to an end. His grip tightened on her, claws digging into her skin.

 

“Tai,” he muttered, “I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Do it,” she whispered, deviating slightly from her typical flat, expressionless voice.

 

As if on cue, Vyirus jizzed into Tai. Burst after burst of thick white semen shot forth, each evoking a pleasurable gasp from the recipient. Her mouth hung open this whole time as she stared up at the ceiling, head rocking back with every one of Vyirus’s thrusts as he came deep into her pussy.

 

Tai’s ecstasy perfectly mirrored Vyirus’s. She too was on the brink of orgasm by the time Vyirus busted, and the hot fluid filling her vag was just the thing to push her over the edge. Her pussy convulsed and legs writhed as she came fiercely, seemingly in sync with her partner. She only lamented the fact that her orgasms always seemed to conclude so soon after they start. Nonetheless, the euphoria of the whole thing left her beyond satisfied.

 

The intensity of each pump soon died down, and with a last small thrust and a quick shiver, Vyirus finished, collapsing limp onto her chest.

 

“Vyirus...” Tai whispered, “get off of me.”

 

Fearing he was crushing her, Vyirus immediately relented, unstably resuming a standing position just in front of the bed. “I’m sorry. Am I—?“

 

Tai shoved him backwards. Still in the process of standing up and in an awkward position to begin with, his shins pressed up against the front of the bed, he fell to his ass with almost no recourse. Dazed, he looked up at the foot of the bed, where Tai was now perched on all-fours. “Tai-?!”

 

She leapt off the bed and tackled Vyirus flat. The back of his head nearly slammed into the wall of this narrow motel room as the woman’s momentum forced him to fall from 90 to 180° flat on the carpet. He thought he could even feel some fluid fly off of Tai as she jumped on him. He didn’t know if this would be his cum, her vaginal fluids, or a mixture of the two.

 

Before he could even open his eyes following the impact of the tackle, he felt stimulation in a part of his body he’d somewhat forgotten he had. Under his dick and in front of his asshole lie a fully-formed pussy. It wasn’t as big as Tai’s, naturally, but it could perform all the same functions.

 

Chest still pressed to his, Tai had reached down, evidently found this organ, and stuck two of her fingers inside. Vyirus nearly howled as she fingered him, never having had someone take such a keen interest in it before.

 

He held onto Tai’s shoulder as she jerked him back and forth with her digits. As she went faster and faster, he unconsciously held tighter onto her body. The sensation too blissful for him to realize and Tai too proud to show weakness, Vyirus didn’t even notice how tight his grip had gotten until he felt and saw hot red liquid run down his nails. He quickly released her from his grasp.

 

Right off the heels of his previous ejaculation, it wouldn’t take long for Vyirus to achieve orgasm via this new route. “T-Tai,” he choked out.

 

She didn’t reply, only biting her lower lip and further increasing the speed of her finger banging. Vyirus couldn’t take anymore of this. Perhaps his endurance had been eroded by the long months on the road, his only orgasms ever obtained jerking off after Tai had fallen asleep, but he was ready to cum now. And he wanted to.

 

For the second time tonight, Vyirus thrusted up his pelvis as white fluid sprayed onto Tai’s abdomen from the tip of his sharp, scaly dick. Tai’s face formed a wide grin as she felt the seed splatter onto her bare belly. Admittedly she was operating on the sense of touch alone, but she noted that the load was impressively substantial for his second time tonight.

 

Just as before, the first three or so shots discharged fiercely, and each successive ejection decreased in strength until semen no longer came out.

 

No doubt as exhausted as Vyirus after all this, Tai collapsed onto his body just as he had onto her. This did, of course, somewhat glue the two lovers together, Vyirus’s jizz of course being the adhesive.

 

In continuation with the apparent theme of ‘firsts’ tonight, perhaps now would be a good time for the first shared shower between the two.


End file.
